Amour haineux
by Woor Energy
Summary: Le Hippie ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il pensait être un bon compagnon, pourtant... Non ? ...Non. [One-shot - Hippie x Patron - Texte portant sur les violences conjugales]


_Salut, on se retrouve sur un texte, assez court, qui est plutôt spécial (je dis ça à chaque Fanfic, non ? xD) puisqu'elle traite sur un sujet qui me porte à cœur, à savoir les violences conjugales._  
 _C'est pas une nouveauté, les violences conjugales c'est juste des grosses conneries exécutées par des gros(ses) con(nes). Mais les gens oublient très souvent que les victimes ne sont pas forcément les femmes, et les coupables des hommes. L'inverse est tout aussi probable, quoique plus rare, et existe aussi au sein des couples homosexuelles. Les hommes, dans ce genre de cas, sont juste considérés comme des tarlouzes, des tapettes et j'en passe, et s'ils répliquent, ce n'est pas de la légitime défense, c'est de la violence conjugale, et c'est eux qui sont accusés. Alors qu'ils ne sont pas pris au sérieux quand ils portent plainte._

 _Je trouve ça sidérant de ne pas prendre ces personnes au sérieux alors qu'elles vivent un calvaire tous les jours. C'est honteux. Et même certaines femmes ne sont pas prises au sérieux parce que "euh oui mais ton mari il est gentil, il ferait pas de mal à une mouche". Certaines personnes sont rarement blanches comme neige._

 _Bref, enjoy._

/\/\/\

Le Hippie était roulé en boule par terre, sur le sol de sa chambre. Ses lunettes étaient brisées en quelques morceaux, son chapeau tombait sur la moitié de son visage, cachant ses vilaines blessures. Il n'avait plus de joint sur lui. Maître Panda était passé le voir tout à l'heure, il lui avait dit qu'il allait bien. Pareil pour Mathieu. Les deux hommes se doutaient de quelque chose, mais n'avaient pas osé pas insister. Après tout, si le Hippie allait mal, il leur aurait dit, non ? Il disait toujours tout.

C'est là qu'ils se trompaient. Le Hippie n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout.

D'une démarche hésitante, il se rendit à la salle de bain et s'y était enfermé à double tour, se recevant des insultes de la part de la Fille qui voulait y entrer en première. Il voulait constater les dégâts de ses propres yeux.

Hm. Un coquard à l'œil et sûrement une ou deux dents cassées. Aussi quelques bleus par-ci par-là sur son corps. S'il réparait ses lunettes assez vite, et s'il faisait des efforts pour parler normalement, les autres ne devraient se douter de rien. Puis il pourrait toujours dire qu'il s'était cogné à plusieurs reprises lors de ses bad trip ou qu'il faisait des crises de somnambulisme. Oui, c'était très bien comme ça. Parfait.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils sachent.

Il sortit de la salle d'eau, la tête baissée, et regagna de nouveau sa chambre, avant de s'y enfermer. Il se posa sur le dos, sur son matelas, et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

Le drogué aimait toujours son compagnon. Comme au premier jour. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui faisait endurer tout cela. Peut-être parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour lui ? Il faudrait qu'il lui demande. En tout cas, c'était sûr et certain, c'était de sa faute. Sinon, pourquoi le frapperait-il ?

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles le Hippie ne bougeait plus, les mains posées sur son ventre et les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Sans drogue, sa lucidité lui faisait peur. De plus, ses récentes blessures le faisait bien plus souffrir que la normale. Mais il n'y avait pas que son corps qui lui faisait mal.

Il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre mais n'y fit pas attention. Il ne réagit toujours pas quand ladite personne s'assit sur le bord du lit. Cependant, lorsqu'une main prit délicatement la sienne, il tourna lentement la tête, tombant sur le Patron, son amant.

"Salut, gros, dit-il d'une voix sans timbre avant de reposer sur yeux sur le plafond lézardé.

-Je t'ai manqué, gamin ?

-Peut-être bien.

-Ne commence pas, chéri..."

Le susnommé déglutit silencieusement et se força à se redresser, s'installant en tailleur sur les couvertures. Il posa finalement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un bon moment.

"...Pourquoi tu me fais ça, gros ?

-Ferme ta gueule."

Le criminel déposa un bref baiser sur son front avant de quitter la pièce avec un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres, lui lançant un "T'es beau comme ça" une fois à l'encadrement de la porte. Le Hippie, déboussolé par ce genre de gestes si peu habituels de la part de son compagnon, écarquilla les yeux avant de se laisser de nouveau tomber contre son oreiller.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Qu'Est-ce que signifiait ce "T'es beau comme ça ?" ? Il ne lui avait jamais fait de compliment jusqu'à maintenant. Et il le trouvait beau pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'avait tabassé ce matin ?

Pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, soudainement ?

Pourquoi l'aimait-il à en crever malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Pourquoi ne le quittait-il pas, tout simplement ?

Peut-être parce qu'il le regretterait encore plus que d'habitude.

Il en avait assez de réfléchir.

Il se tourna sur le ventre et ferma les yeux.


End file.
